Confessions
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: *taito/yamachi, touch of jyoushiro and daiken* Yamato and Taichi get into an argument, tearing them apart, but Hikari and Takeru have a plan. Be forewarned, Yamato attempts suicide.
1. Arguments and Plan A

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment… 

Confessions by Yaoi Girl

"Hey, Hikari?" 

Hikari looked up for her hot fudge sundae to Takeru, who was sitting next to her on a bench in the park eating a chocolate ice cream cone. "What is it?" 

He smiled. "For one, you have fudge on the end of your nose," he paused while she cleaned her face, then continued, "and two, has anything been different with your brother? I mean has he been acting funny at all?" 

The female brunette took another bite of her sundae, and then put the spoon to her lips as she thought. "Actually, yeah he has been acting funny lately. He's started sleep talking last week and he's been daydreaming a lot more than usual with this happy and longing face, but if he's not sleeping or daydreaming, he's depressed and always wants to talk to your brother, but he refuses to call him when I encourage him to. What about Yamato?" she said, taking a couple more bites as the blonde next to her spoke. 

"Well, he's pretty much always Yamato, but I found his journal the other day and found all these sappy and horribly romantic things my brother wants to tell someone and a love song that he has yet to finish about a 'beautiful brunette' and 'chocolate eyes' and 'lips that feel as soft as rose petals' or something close to it." 

"What does Yamato's love life have to do with my brother?" 

Takeru stared at her blankly for a moment. "Did all that stuff I just said go in one ear and out the other?" 

Hikari turned from her semi-melted sundae to the blonde next to the blonde again. "No, I heard what you said." 

"And you don't see the connection?" he asked in exasperation. 

She shook her head. 

The blonde sighed. "What color hair does Taichi have?" 

"Brown." 

"Which is considered a brunette. What color eyes does he have?" 

"Brown." 

"Which is the color of chocolate. Where did you hear those descriptions?" 

"From you from reading your brother's stuff." 

"And what did my brother write about?" 

"The person he loves." 

"Now add everything up," he said, waiting patiently for an answer, hopefully the right one. 

"Taichi's the one being described in Yamato's song, which means that…No way!" she exclaimed happily as realization finally dawned. 

"Yes way." 

"But how do you know for sure that it's Taichi and not some other person?" 

"Just look at them; they're so happy together," Takeru said, pointing at a tree a distance away. 

Hikari looked over to see Yamato leaning against that specific tree, legs stretched out and apart on the ground, as Taichi was sitting between them, leaning back against the blonde's chest, his arms over his and Yamato's head, fingers laced together behind the blonde's neck, both boys content in the shade the tree provided them from the afternoon sun. 

"They're talking about us again, aren't they?" Taichi inquired as he felt he was being watched, even with his eyes closed. 

Yamato didn't turn his head to them, but glanced out of the corner of his eye at them. "Yup." 

"Why is it they always talk about us and watch us when we're together? Is it unnatural for best friends to relax with each other or what?" 

"Well, we are **guy** best friends, and us sitting like this would be something to draw attention," Yamato replied with a shrug. 

Taichi opened his eyes and pulled his hands and arms back to his self, sitting up and away from the blonde. 

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked as Taichi stood and dusted himself off. 

"I wouldn't want rumors to star about 'the coolest guy in school' being gay, now would I?" he replied with a roll of his eyes, seeming offended. 

"Taichi, just because I said we'd draw attention like that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy it," Yamato said as he stared at the back of his best friend. "I like spending time with you, and I'm sorry if you feel disgusted by the fact that we are best friends and do things people might see as being gay, but I know you're now, and so does everyone else." 

"I've gotta go," was all the brunette mumbled, not even bother to spare even a glance at the blonde as he walked away from him and over to his sister and Takeru. 

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked, noting Taichi's puffy eyes. 

"I'll be fine. Come on, Hikari," he said as he started to walk away, not really wanting to wait on his sister. 

Takeru looked at Hikari, who seemingly understood what he was going to ask. 

"Don't worry; I'll talk to him and see what happened, then I'll call you." 

She then stood and waved at Takeru as she chased after her brother. 

"Yamato?" his little brother finally spoke up after their silent walk to their apartment from the park that evening. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why didn't you just tell him?" 

Yamato gasped froze in the doorway, stiff, eyes wide as his brother stared at his trembling back. "Tell him what?" 

"That, um, you love him…" he squeaked. 

The blonde whirled around with his fists balled at his sides, glaring at his little brother. 

"Don't you ever say that I love him again!" he barked through clenched teeth and teary eyes. "I can't love someone like him; he's too paranoid to even sit a foot away from me after what happened today." 

"Yama…" 

"Just leave me alone, please," he said, voice quiet, tears spilling freely down his face as he turned and walked to his room, slamming the door loud enough to cause Takeru to wince. 

'_What can I do to help him?_' the young blonde thought somewhat frantically as he heard his brother screaming, wailing, throwing and busting things, glass being shattered. '_If only Taichi were here. He always knows how to cheer him up._' 

"Hikari?" her mother asked as soon as she and her brother walked in. 

"Yes, mom?" 

Taichi pushed past his sister, somewhat irritated that she hadn't moved to let him through, his eyes puffy and red as he fought to hold back his tears. 

His mother watched him and turned back to his sister as he slammed the door to his shared room. 

"What's wrong with Taichi?" 

Hikari simply couldn't bring herself to tell her mom that Taichi was gay, she refused to ruin his life after all he's done for her. 

"He and Yamato got into another fight," she lied. 

"Oh, I see," her mother said, turning and walking back to the kitchen, whatever she was going to say to Hikari before slipped her mind. 

The female brunette turned to the phone and dialed Yamato's house, sighing with relief as a familiar voice answered her. 

"Good! I'm glad you two are home. How's he doing?" 

"Not good at all. He's running out of things to break and he's already lost most of his voice," Takeru replied quietly, keeping an ear on his brother's door. "How about Taichi?" 

"Not good either. He's locked himself up in our room and I know he's crying his heart out." 

Takeru jumped at the sound of a thud from inside Yamato's room. 

Curious, he leaned down to the keyhole, peering inside to see his brother sitting on the floor, his legs folded under him, arms wrapped tightly across his sob shaking body , his head hung low as tears spilled from his sad blue eyes to the framed picture of he and Taichi holding one another in a tender embrace as Yamato was being comforted by the boy. 

"That picture is the only thing he won't break," Takeru said as he stood up straight and walked away from the door. 

"My picture?" 

"Yeah." 

It was a night some months ago when Hikari had stumbled upon them like that; Yamato had woken up from a horrible nightmare and had waken Taichi with his crying. With digicam in hand, she secretly took the picture, giving each boy a copy on Christmas about a week later. 

Though neither boy would admit to the other that it was one of their closest moments, they graciously thanked Hikari individually and privately. 

"It's so sad that we know what they feel for each other, and they're too blind or stubborn to see it," Hikari said sadly, almost distantly. 

"We have to find some way to get them together, because if we don't, who will? And more importantly, what will happen to them if we don't?" 

"I know!" Hikari exclaimed happily. "We'll have a 'party', say that all of our friends will be there, but it will be only us, Yamato, and Taichi. We can say that some people couldn't make it because of work, a couple are sick, and some received their invitations late and they couldn't fit the party into their schedule." 

"Okay, but how are we going to get them to do anything?" 

"A game, of course." 

"What game?" 

"You'll see. I've got to go. See ya!" 

"Bye," Takeru said, curious as to what game it was as he hung up the phone. 

For the next couple of days, the pair conjured up some game ideas incase Hikari's 'top-secret game' failed. 

They decided to have the 'party' at Takeru and Yamato's mother's apartment, as it was closer and their mom was out studying something of 'importance' to write about, and there would be less places to hide if something went wrong and the boys tried to escape. They also decided to invite Ken and Daisuke so everything wouldn't seem too suspicious. 

"How's Yamato doing now?" Hikari asked as they finished up their food and game list. 

"Better, but he's still upset that Taichi hasn't talked to him when he calls and that Taichi hasn't even called him for anything." 

"Taichi wants to talk to him, but he's afraid to. He doesn't want to hurt Yamato more than he already has." 

Both fell silent for a moment. 

"I sure hope this works," Takeru said quietly, voice shaky, regretting he had even said anything as Hikari's gaze fell upon him. 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

The young blonde sighed, refusing to make eye contact with her, staring to the tree that Taichi and Yamato were sitting at a couple days ago. 

"He…he tried to…to kill himself…" he said, tears in his eyes at the image of walking into his brother's room, a sheet of plastic laid under the older blonde (1), bloody razor blades laying upon it with him, tears in his eyes as he held the picture to his chest, blood running down his arms and onto his clothes and frame. 

Hikari gasped, staring at him disbelievingly with tears in her own eyes. 

"When was this?" she asked softly as she gathered the sobbing boy into her arms. 

"The day you had that sundae, or rather that night, after he had calmed down. He had finally unlocked his door and kept running around the house, then ended back in his room, but left the door unlocked this time. I didn't think much of it; I thought he was just gathering things to fix the stuff he had broken, like he did any other time he was like that," he replied after a few minutes, after his sobs had died down and his breathing was almost normal. 

"I'm glad he's still alive, and I'm glad you were with him." 

"Me too." 

"We can't tell my brother; he'll freak." 

"If all else fails, we'll have to. Taichi'll drag him off somewhere where they can be alone and talk, then Yamato'll have no choice but to confess." 

"But that will be scary and awkward for both of them." 

"True, but at least their 'secret' will be out." 

TBC 

Yes, no, maybe? I couldn't help but throw in the attempted suicide scene; it just fits in, I guess. 

(1) A thing a friend and I started yelling at middle schoolers when helping out with summer band camp at school last year (such immature little brats…I hope I wasn't that bad back then). "No blood on the carpet!" 

http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/


	2. Party Night

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment… 

Confessions by Yaoi Girl 

~Party Night~ 

"C'mon Taichi! We're going to be late!" Hikari said impatiently, stamping her foot as she waited for her slow dressing brother. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said as he finally emerged from their room. 

The walk to Yamato's house was silent; Hikari ready to burst in happiness, as she knew everything would soon come together. 

When they arrived, Takeru greeted them and let the pair inside where Daisuke and Ken were already waiting, Yamato nowhere in sight. 

"Hikari, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Taichi understood and left them alone in the doorway, walking into the living room with Dai and Ken. 

"What is it? Is it about Yamato?" 

Takeru nodded. "Somehow, he got wind of our plan, so now he's locked up in his room." 

Hikari sighed. "What are we going to do?" 

"Hey, Takeru! Can you come in here for a minute? Taichi and Daisuke's playing soccer in here and I'm running out of hands to catch things with!" Ken called frantically. 

With that, the young blonde dashed to the living room to attempt to get whatever the soccer ball was away from the pair. 

Meanwhile, the female brunette slipped down the hall and quietly knocked on the door. 

"May I come in, Yamato. It's Hikari." 

Yamato was heard sniffling and breathing heavily behind the door as he opened it for her, allowing her inside. 

"Why are you hiding? I thought you wanted this…" she said sadly as she looked into Yamato's teary eyes. 

"Why are you doing this? He doesn't like me for more than a friend now, if he even still considers me as one." 

"I know otherwise. Christmas Day, you both thanked me alone and told me how precious that night was. You both told me how wonderful it would be if you could hold each other like that again, only under better circumstances. And just the way he's been the past week; he's not the same since that day. Taichi wants to talk to you, wants to be wit you, but he's afraid to after that comment you said about 'drawing attention'. He thought for sure he didn't have a chance with you after that." 

"Hikari, I…I don't know if I can believe you on words alone…" 

"Then what about this?" she asked as she picked up the picture of Yamato and Taichi, wincing at the sight of a couple drops of blood stains, evident to her how Yamato tried to kill himself as the whole frame wasn't the same shade, like just parts of the frame had been cleaned and not the rest. 

"But that was a long time ago, and there was nothing between us then, just friendship." 

"You can't prove that. If you want evidence that Taichi does love and care for you now, go out there and see for yourself." 

"Only if you promise that I won't be hurt," Yamato replied as he took the picture from her, staring at it sadly before putting it back on his desk. 

"I promise," she said as she shoved him out of his room and down the hall. 

All the while this had been going on, Takeru had failed at getting the 'soccer ball', which was actually a half deflated 4-square ball, until Taichi looked up from his 'game' with Daisuke, frozen in his spot. 

"Yama…?" 

TBC 

Yes, no, maybe? C&C please!!!

http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/


	3. And He Emerges

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment. 

Confessions by Yaoi Girl 

Yamato gulped and stood in the entrance to the living room, staring hesitantly at Taichi. 

Daisuke and Ken looked back and forth between the pair for a moment, the locked eyes with each other, seemingly puzzled as to what exactly was going on, as they hadn't been really informed of the situation at hand.

Awkward silence filled the room as Yamato slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with his legs folded at an angle under him, his eyes locked to the floor, even as Taichi sat down at his side and the others also found a seat. 

The brunette didn't look at Yamato either, but noticed something odd about the boy's clothing as he lowered his gaze. 

"It 90 some degrees outside, and not much cooler in here, and you're wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants?" Taichi teased half-heartedly and quietly, but Takeru, who was seated in the center of the room, and Hikari, who occupied the third couch cushion, had heard him and looked at each other with scared and frantic eyes, as they knew why he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, to cover the bandaged self-inflicted wounds. 

"Yeah, well, I don't have nearly as much body fat as you who eats constantly, so I'm cold," Yamato replied softly with a light chuckle. 

"I only eat constantly when I'm worried about something, so you can pretty much guess how much I ate this week." 

At this, Yamato looked up to Hikari, who nodded at him to indicate that her brother had been worried and ate a lot the past week, then to Taichi with saddened eyes. 

"Why would anyone worry about me that much?" the blonde asked as he lowered his head again. 

Taichi seemed to have forgotten his audience as he glanced over and found Yamato's closest hand, putting one of his own in the blonde's, lacing his fingers, but Yamato's remained relaxed and he made no effort to removed his hand. 

"Because you're my best **guy** friend," the brunette said as he raised his head to look into Yamato's eyes. 

At this, Yamato responded by returning Taichi's gesture as he tightened his fingers around the brunette's. 

Taichi leaned close to whisper in the blonde's ear, "And by the way, you were wrong about what you said in the park about me; I am gay." 

Yamato's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Taichi, looking his face over for any hint of lies, but instead of finding lies or insincerity, he found Taichi's lips on his, soft and gentle, almost shy. 

Hikari and Takeru moved quickly and silently out of the room, gesturing for Daisuke and Ken to follow in the same manner. 

Both complied, trying not to burst into a giggling fit on the way. 

"And I thought Ken and I were the only couple like that out of the Chosen Children," Dai chirped as they all entered Takeru's room. 

Ken blushed furiously, admonishing his boyfriend in his stomach with his elbow. 

"Actually, Jyou and Koushiro were the first couple," Hikari smiled. 

"No way!" Daisuke said in shock. 

"You seriously didn't know? How could you not?!" Takeru said in disbelief. "You, of all people Ken, couldn't tell that? And you call yourself a genius." 

"No, I had no idea," Ken said, his blush still in place, though lighter in shade. 

~Back in the living room…~ 

Their first kiss was short, but sweet. 

When they parted, they locked eyes, fearing that the other would say something that would hurt them, as if this was just one big joke. 

"Taichi, is it true that…" 

"I love you," he said, finishing the boy's sentence, but not in a question form as Yamato had intended it for it to be. 

"You do?" he asked with a bright face, which quickly faded. "Don't joke with me, please." 

"Of course I do; I said it myself. Why do you thing I always sit by or with you when we're alone? Hell, even when we're not alone, I still do, like the park. But when you said we didn't look right together, I was heartbroken, even when you said that you didn't mind it," he said, lowering his head again, only to have Yamato lift it back up with his free hand, as the other was still occupied with Taichi's. 

Taichi's teary eyes danced with the softly smiling blonde's until Yamato leaned forward and their lips met again, both their eyes sliding shut. 

Without fear or hesitation between them this time, both were bolder, opening their mouths to each other, tasting each other. 

"Yamato Ishida! **What **do you think you're doing?!" 

The blonde's eyes snapped open, gasping into Taichi's mouth, body rigid, forcing himself to turn around as it was his mother's voice he heard. 

The brunette's eyes had also snapped his eyes open and grown rigid, until he seen the real source of the 'mother's' voice, then he burst into laughter. 

"Takeru! Why you little…!" Yamato yelled as he leapt off the couch after his brother, Takeru's tape player falling to the floor as he turned and ran back to his room where the other three were rolling with laughter, shutting and quickly locking the door. 

As Yamato pounded on his soon-to-be-dead brother's door, Taichi instantly stopped laughing, his expression turning from one of happiness to one of shock and disbelief. 

"Yamato, what happened to your wrists?" he asked slowly, stunned. 

The blonde's sleeves had scrunched up as he had been attacking Takeru's door, revealing the slightly bloodstained bandages. 

Taichi's question made him freeze on the spot, one of his arms was in mid-swing, the other against the door. 

"Oh, this? It was…an…accident," he managed. 

"Tell me the truth, Yama," Taichi said as he spun the boy around forcefully, pinning his to the bedroom door by his shirt collar, his eyes teary and angry. 

The blonde lowered his head. "Okay…" 

TBC 

Yes, no, maybe? C&C please! 

http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/


	4. New Memories

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment.

Confessions by Yaoi Girl 

Taichi released him and pointed to the living room, Yamato walking towards that direction, Taichi no far behind. 

They sat back down on the couch, the brunette's eyes intensely watching the blonde, waiting for his reply as patiently as he could. 

Yamato took a deep breath then exhaled it in a heavy sigh, lowering his head, his hands playing absently with the hem of his shirt. 

"That night, after we got home from the park, Takeru asked me why I hadn't told you that I'm in love with you, and I told him I couldn't love you because you weren't gay, or so I thought. Anyway, I went hysterical and started breaking things until I found that picture of us. I knew then that the picture you was the only version of you I could now love, hold, and claim as my own, but I wanted the real you. Since I couldn't and knew that I never could, I had to take the easy way out; I had to escape from the pain, but Takeru stopped me. The pain I felt then was heightened, as I knew then you would eventually find out about this, want to know why, and leave me, then I would have to try and escape again, this time, from the loss and embarrassment of love, and from losing my best friend. No one could ever replace you, Taichi, no one," the blonde said with a shaky voice, his eyes holding barely concealed moisture as he now stared at the brunette.

"You were going to take your life because of me?!" he wailed with tears in his own eyes. "How do you think I would've felt if you had succeeded and I found out then?" he went on, his voice softening as he knew he was frightening the blonde. "I would've been right behind you though…" 

"Takeru said that when he found me…how you would've felt, that is. But you know me, always selfish and never consider my friends emotions or opinions." 

"Yama…Just don't ever try anything like that again, alright? Because you know, no one could ever replace you either," Taichi said, now holding and rocking the now sobbing boy. 

"I…I love you. I'm…so sorry, Ta…Taichi. When you…go ho…home, tell…you sis…sister thanks," Yamato said between sobs. 

"I will, if you tell your brother, too, for the party, and saving you for me," the brunette said with a smile. 

Yamato leaned back slightly from Taichi's embrace, staring at him. "You mean…that you kn…knew all along…about the party? And that…we were…supposed to end up…together?" the blonde sniffed. 

"I kinda figured it out when I first got here, just the way things were; you know Mimi's not one to miss a party for anything, especially if you're at it." 

"Too bad for her, because I'm all yours now," Yamato said with a smile, wiping the tears away. 

Taichi leaned in and kissed the blonde once again, picking up pretty much where they left off before the intrusion earlier. 

When they broke for air, Yamato murmured, "What do you think they're doing in there anyway?" 

With evil smiled on their faces, hand in hand, they rose from the couch and silently crept from the living room to Takeru's bedroom door, leaning down and looking through the keyhole, only to find Hikari taking pictures of Takeru sleeping and Ken straddling Daisuke's lap in the young blonde's desk chair, making out enthusiastically. 

"This wasn't such a bad party after all, na?" Taichi asked as they stood up straight, throwing his arms around Yamato's neck, staring into the other's eyes. "So what should we do now?" 

The blonde scooped Taichi up and carried him down the hall to his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed, Taichi moving to straddle Yamato's lap, tangling his fingers in his soft 'perfect' hair, kissing him deeply and slowly, their tongue's dancing to a rhythm that only they knew. 

Yamato thought he head a creak in his room as he wrapped an arm around Taichi's waist and the other hand pulling Taichi's head closer, shrugging it off as the mattress squeaking under their weight, too immersed in this kiss to open his eyes and see. 

But a week later, not only did Yamato figure out the actual source of the squeak, Taichi found out what that flash of light was he had seen through his closed eyelids that night; Hikari handed both of them a picture of that night, that moment, that kiss, and both thanked he together, hand in hand. 

~Owari?~ 

To continue, or not to continue, that is the question. What do you think? C&C please!!

http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/ 


End file.
